Release
by Valir
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de XJapan, Yoshiki veut retrouver Toshi et le sauver du cauchemar dans lequel il vit. YoshiXToshi. Terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Yoshiki et Toshi de X-Japan. 5 ans après la dissolution du groupe donc en 2002.**

**Chaque chapitre se composera toujours de trois parties comme ici : un moment du passé de Yoshiki et Toshi, puis le moment « présent » suivi d'un mini-dialogue entre Yoshiki et Hide. C'est un peu particulier alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Chapitre I/**

Un tout petit garçon observait, assis sur un banc, l'immense cours bruyante de la maternelle. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à l'école. Sa maman n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que ce serait bien, qu'il allait se faire plein d'amis et qu'il apprendrait des tas de choses mais lui, ne pensait qu'à rentrer. Sa maman l'avait laissé là en disant qu'elle reviendrait le chercher à quinze heures. C'était quand quinze heures ? Il ne savait pas lire l'heure sur la grosse horloge du préau. Et si sa maman ne revenait, si elle l'avait abandonné ? Il eut soudain une grosse envie de pleurer et se mit à renifler :

- Maman…

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

L'enfant sursauta et vit qu'un autre garçon de son âge s'était approché de lui et l'observait avec curiosité. D'abord méfiant, il leva son petit nez et répliqua :

- Ze pleure pas moi !

L'inconnu sourit et lui tendit le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains :

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

A cet âge-là, il suffit d'un rien pour passer d'une humeur à une autre. Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il bondit sur ses pieds :

- Voui !

Ils s'éloignèrent en courant, avec le ballon dans leurs pieds.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le petit solitaire.

- Toshimitsu, répondit son camarade, et toi ?

- Yoshiki.

Comment peut-on encore avoir le goût de vivre lorsqu'on sent que le meilleur est déjà passé ? Yoshiki avait quitté le siège d'Extasy Records plus tôt que d'habitude, l'esprit trop sombre pour pouvoir travailler. Enveloppé dans un confortable peignoir, il regardait dehors depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Elle était tournée vers l'Est, tout comme son bureau. Le Soleil venait de se coucher derrière cet horizon où il avait laissé les plus belles années de sa vie. Tout lui semblait si fade depuis la fin de X-Japan. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail de producteur en croyant pouvoir arriver à combler le manque qu'il ressentait mais il avait compris très vite que c'était peine perdue. Rien ne remplacerait jamais son rêve brisé.

D'habitude, il arrivait à tenir mais ce soir, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Le cœur lourd, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver du de réconfort dans la musique de Bach qu'il avait mise en fond sonore pour avoir un peu de bruit autour de lui. Le silence lui faisait peur parfois. Il se sentait tellement seul…

_- Hide ? Tu es là ?_

_- Toujours… Tu déprimes, on dirait ? Tu veux me raconter ?_

_- Je pense encore à Toshi. Je l'aime toujours tu sais ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive même pas à me débarrasser de cet amour ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi je souffre autant ?_

_- Parce que tu es un être de sentiments. Moi, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. _

_- J'en ai marre… Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir. Ni joie, ni peine, ni colère… plus rien ! _

_-…. _

_- Hide ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu es vraiment là ?_

_- Bien sûr ! _

_- Comment ça se fait ?_

_- Tu vois ce moment de flottement juste avant de t'endormir ? C'est celui où ton âme est la plus réceptive à ce que les sens ne peuvent pas percevoir. C'est un moment très bref où nous pouvons enfin communiquer. Mais ça marche surtout parce que tu crois en moi. Sinon, tu resterais insensible à ma présence. _

_- J'ai tellement envie de te voir…_

_- Je sais. Mais je suis quand même là._

_- Je ne t'entends presque plus._

_- Tu t'endors. Bonne nuit Yoshiki._

**Reviews please que je vois si ça vaut la peine de continuer ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous les revieweurs !Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer ! **

**Chapitre II/**

- Yoshiki, va réveiller ton père s'il te plaît ! S'il continue sa sieste, nous allons être sérieusement en retard.

- Oui m'man !

L'enfant monta rapidement les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents. Le lit étai vide.

- Papa ? T'es où ?

Yoshiki s'avança dans la pièce en se demandant pourquoi il avait peur tout d'un coup. Il réalisa qu'il entendait un léger grincement régulier sans parvenir à l'identifier. Quelque chose lui frôla la tête. Il se retourna. Son père se balançait à vingt centimètres du sol, pendu à la tringle des rideaux.

Tout ce qui suivit fut à la fois aussi flou et horrible qu'un cauchemar. Son père, pâle et froid dans son cercueil, sa mère qu'il voyait pleurer pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas qu'une maman pouvait aussi pleurer comme les enfants. Et puisqu'elle semblait si fragile maintenant, c'était à lui de la protéger, d'être fort. Il ne versa pas une larme durant les funérailles mais ensuite, au sortir du temple, Toshi était là. Il l'avait pris par la main sans rien dire et l'avait emmené loin des adultes. Avec lui, Yoshiki n'avait pas à faire semblant. Il avait pu enfin pleurer.

Yoshiki dînait chez sa mère. Tous les ans, il traversait l'Atlantique et revenait au Japon pour l'anniversaire de la mort de son père. Le petit autel avec sa photo était toujours là, dans une niche creusée dans le mur du salon et sa mère veillait à ce que les bougies d'encens y soient toujours allumées.

Sa mère était la seule raison pour laquelle Yoshiki revenait au pays et il savait qu'elle souffrait de l'absence de son fils unique. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda :

- Maman, que dirais-tu de venir t'installer à Los Angeles avec moi ?

Aiko Hayashi était toujours aussi alerte et vive en dépit de ses soixante-cinq ans. Elle émit un petit rire et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Oh que non ! Je sais pourquoi tu me proposes ça. Tu ne veux plus avoir à revenir au Japon !

- Non ! protesta Yoshiki avec embarras. C'est juste que… ça m'embête de te savoir toute seule.

- Tu n'as qu'à revenir toi ! Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu es allé faire chez ces fous d'Américains ! Tu pourrais très bien diriger ton label depuis Tokyo ! – elle prit un air exagérément vexé- mais non ! Tu as préféré abandonner ta mère !

- Maman… t'es pas crédible en mère martyr !

Nullement vexée, elle se mit à rire et ajouta :

- Non, je ne te suivrais pas aux Etats-Unis. D'abord pour ne pas te donner l'occasion de déserter tout à fait ton pays et ensuite, parce que je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais !

- Ca s'apprend…

- J'ai passé l'âge d'apprendre !

Yoshiki savait très bien qu'insister était inutile, sa mère étant plus têtue qu'une mule.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu partir. J'aime toujours le Japon mais il fallait que je coupe les ponts avec le passé. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul.

- Ca fait cinq ans que tu recules ! Il serait peut-être temps d'enclencher la marche avant et de regarder enfin vers l'avenir. J'ai l'impression que tout le boulot que tu abats ne te sert que de pis-aller en attendant que tu retrouves de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la façon dont sa mère avait trouvé le fond du problème.

- Oui, c'est bien ça…, dit-il à mi-voix. Et je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Le pire, c'est que quelque part je n'en ai pas envie. De reléguer X-Japan au passé, de faire le deuil de Hide une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sa mère l'observa avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Dis- moi au moins qu'à Los Angeles, tu es plus heureux qu'ici. Sinon, tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre raison de rester là-bas.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas.

- Tu as une petite amie au moins ?

- Non, répondit-il avec une grimace. Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça ?

Comment Yoshiki aurait-il pu s'attacher à une femme alors que son cœur et son esprit appartenaient encore à Toshi ? C'était l'un des rares secrets qu'il avait jamais eu pour sa mère. Celle ne dissimulait pas la peine qu'elle avait pour son fils :

- Je crois que tu te sens seul.

Yoshiki soupira : Oui, c'était le mot qui résumait tout.

_- Hide ?_

_- Mmmh ? _

_- Pourquoi ma mère a toujours l'art de comprendre mieux que moi mes propres problèmes ?_

_- Ha ha ! Je ne sais pas. La mienne aussi était comme ça. Intuition maternelle je suppose ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour Toshi ?_

_- J'ai peur._

_- Je comprends._

_- Je viens te voir demain ?_

_- Oui ! Mais je peux te demander un truc ?_

_- Vas-y._

_- Tu pourrais apporter des roses rouges comme la dernière fois ? Elles étaient vraiment belles ! _

**Je sais c'est court mais les chapitres seront plus longs par la suite. Chapitre 3 très bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III/**

-Yoshiki ! Franchement, tu devrais travailler plus que ça ! Tu vas finir par te faire virer du collège !

L'interpellé tira la langue à son ami et froissa allègrement sa feuille de contrôle de maths en haut de laquelle une main furieuse avait tracé une grosse bulle rouge. Puis il attrapa Toshi par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement hors de l'établissement :

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ton QI Toshi-sama ! Fais voir ta note à toi…

Avant que l'adolescent ait pu escamoter sa copie, Yoshiki s'en empara et émit un sifflement admiratif :

- Dix-huit sur vingt ! Je m'incline docteur !

- Hé ! Tu te moques de moi ?

- Ben quoi, c'est ce que tu veux être non ?

- Oui mais dans ta bouche, ça ressemble à du sarcasme ! Et rends-moi ça, dit Toshi en reprenant sa feuille. Blagues à part, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ca m'ennuierait que tu aies des problèmes.

- Pfffff ! C'est mes affaires si je suis trop bête pour réussir !

- Arrête, tu n'es pas bête, juste un gros paresseux !

Yoshiki croisa les bras derrière sa tête et affirma d'un air crâne :

- Nan, pas paresseux ! Disons que mes intérêts sont ailleurs que dans les performances scolaires !

Toshi roula des yeux :

- Oh oui c'est vrai que tu préfères passer la nuit à jouer du piano que de bosser tes exams !

Yoshiki lui fit un sourire plein de dents :

- Exact ! Pas besoin de diplômes pour faire de la musique. Il faut seulement du talent et la volonté d'y arriver !

- J'espère pour toi que ça suffira, dit Toshi en secouant la tête. Mais je vais quand même me mêler de tes affaires parce que, que ça te plaise ou non, l'avenir de mon meilleur ami m'importe beaucoup.

- Toi, je sens que tu as une idée qui ne va pas me plaire…

Toshi prit un air énigmatique et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en disant lentement :

- A partir de maintenant, Yo-chan, je me chargerai de te faire bosser. Et crois-moi, cela vaudra mieux que les cours de rattrapage du collège !

Yoshiki lui fit un sourire de démon :

- Toi, tu vas me donner des cours ? Tu craqueras avant moi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses cheveux blonds dissimulés sous une casquette, Yoshiki se promenait incognito dans le quartier de Asakuza en pleine effervescence à l'occasion de la fête de Sanja Matsuri. Cette fête le fascinait quand il était petit à cause des chars, des costumes bariolés et du chahut qui régnait dans le quartier pendant les quatre jours que durait la fête. A cinq ans, le Kaminarimon ou Porte du Tonnerre, l'impressionnait avec sa lanterne rouge qui ressemblait à un œil unique. De longues années après, la fête était toujours la même sauf qu'il venait avec l'innocence en moins.

Alors qu'il passait à proximité de la rivière Sumeda, il reçut un énorme choc en voyant qui était en train de chanter sur l'estrade réservée à l'animation de la fête. La surprise fut si forte qu'il resta cloué sur place pendant une bonne minute, persuadé qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Pourtant, si ses yeux pouvaient être victimes d'une hallucination, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas de ses oreilles. Et il aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix unique. Elle avait gardé la même pureté, la même émotion…Il fendit la foule et se faufila jusqu'au premier rang des quelques curieux qui écoutaient. Il le retrouvait enfin depuis tout ce temps : Toshi.

Il avait les cheveux plus courts qu'avant et le visage fatigué mais à part ça, c'était toujours le même homme qui hantait ses pensées. Yoshiki ne connaissait pas cette chanson. Ce n'était pas un morceau venant des albums de Toshi. En fait, sans sa voix, elle était absolument nulle et le guitariste morose qui l'accompagnait devait sortir tout droit d'un club de musiciens amateurs. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi si peu de gens semblaient intéressés par le spectacle. La plupart partaient au bout de deux minutes ou même ne s'arrêtaient pas du tout. Une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge de Yoshiki en pensant qu'autrefois Toshi était capable de faire pleurer ou de rendre hystérique des milliers de personnes à la fois. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il se posta bien en face de Toshi, escomptant qu'il finirait par poser son regard sur lui. Au moment où le chanteur tourna la tête vers lui, Yoshiki enleva brièvement ses lunettes et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sut tout de suite qu'il avait réussi en voyant l'expression de Toshi. Celui-ci n'en cessa pas moins de chanter mais il ne lâcha plus Yoshiki des yeux.

Dés la fin de la chanson, Yoshiki n'écoutant que son envie, se précipita sous l'espèce de bâche qui dissimulait des coulisses au moment où Toshi arrivait. Leur premier mouvement fut de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Submergé par l'émotion, Yoshiki laissa échapper des larmes de joie qui tombèrent sur les épaules du chanteur. Ce dernier le serra de toutes ses forces en murmurant son nom dans le creux de son cou. Au bout d'un long moment, Yoshiki desserra un peu son étreinte et prit le visage de Toshi dans ses mains comme pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Les yeux noirs de son ami étincelaient.

- Toshi… tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Toi aussi, répondit le chanteur avec un sourire plein de larmes. Yoshi-chan,….gomen…

Toshi ne put continuer et reprit brusquement Yoshiki contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, lui chuchota Yoshiki. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu en es réduit à courir les festivals ! Ta voix mérite mieux que ça !

Toshi secoua la tête et étouffa un sanglot qui alarma Yoshiki :

- Toshi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles ? Je n'arrive pas à te joindre depuis des années ! Dis, on est toujours amis ?

- Toshimitsu !

Le chanteur sursauta et repoussa précipitamment Yoshiki. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces, venait d'apostropher Toshi d'une voix de stentor. Il était assez costaud avec une expression rude et mauvaise sur le visage. Il lança :

- C'est qui celui-là ? Un de tes amis ?

Au grand effarement de Yoshiki, Toshi répondit en essayant de cacher ses larmes :

- Non Ketsuya-sama, c'est l'un de mes anciens fans qui m'a reconnu.

Le dénommé Ketsuya poussa un grognement :

- Ouais et ben file-lui un autographe et renvoie-le, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Bien monsieur.

L'autre jeta un regard noir à Yoshiki avant de disparaître. Aussitôt, Yoshiki empoigna Toshi par les épaules :

- C'était quoi ça ? s'écria t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité ? C'est qui ce connard qui se permet de te parler comme ça !

- Yoshi-chan, il faut que tu partes immédiatement sinon on va avoir de gros problèmes ! répondit Toshi en prenant Yoshiki par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Mais ce dernier se débattit :

- Quels problèmes ? Toshi réponds-moi merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Toshi souleva la tenture et poussa Yoshiki dehors :

- J'ai déménagé et j'ai changé de numéro, déclara-il précipitamment. Va-t-en s'il te plaît et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Nous ne devons plus nous voir !

A ces mots, Yoshiki crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

- Pourquoi ?...

Toshi avait fermé son visage et évitait de le regarder.

- Fiche le camp…

Yoshiki se sentit partir en lambeaux. Toshi le chassait, Toshi ne voulait plus le voir…

Il s'enfuit.

La nuit le trouva agenouillé devant la tombe de Hide. Il avait disposé de magnifiques roses rouges dans les vases et avait apporté une bouteille de vin français en sachant que son ami l'appréciait beaucoup. Les mots de Toshi martelaient son esprit comme autant de coups de couteau. Il en était même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé tellement cela avait été intense et cruellement bref. Et pourtant non. Ses mains se souvenaient trop bien du tissu de sa chemise à laquelle il s'était accroché et de la chaleur qu'il dégageait contre lui. Encore sous le choc, il pleura longtemps et s'enivra tout en portant un toast à son ami défunt qui lui souriait dans son cadre.

_- Hide ? Hide ! _

_- Oh Yoshiki… ça me rend triste te voir dans cet état. T'es affalé sur ma tombe. T'es bien gentil d'avoir apporté du vin mais moi, je ne peux pas trop en profiter. C'est de l'arnaque ses histoires d'offrandes ! _

_- Dis moi, c'est comment mourir ?_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais su. J'étais bourré et je me suis endormi avec cette putain de serviette autour du cou. Je n'ai rien vu venir, rien senti. En quelques secondes, je suis passé de Hide le musicien à pur esprit._

_- Je peux venir aussi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux mourir à cause de Toshi ? Mais baka ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il va mal et qu'il cache quelque chose de grave ? Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, ne lâche pas et essaie de savoir ce qu'il a. _

_- Il ne veut plus me voir._

_- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Il tient toujours autant à toi, ça crève les yeux ! Il fallait voir comment il t'a serré dans ses bras ! Aide-le Yoshi-chan…_

_- Je sais pas…j'arrive plus à réfléchir… j'crois que je suis en train de m'endormir…_

_- Tu m'étonnes ! T'es bourré comme un coing ! _

_- Bisous Hide… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV/**

- TOSHI !

Yoshiki apparut comme une bourrasque dans le jardin de la famille Deyama suivit de sa mère qui était amie avec celle de Toshi. Ce dernier, qui lisait couché sur la pelouse, abandonna sa lecture pour connaître la raison d'une telle effervescence. Yoshiki brandit une feuille à moité froissée sous son nez :

- Regarde, je suis reçu au lycée moi aussi ! On sera ensemble à la rentrée !

- Génial ! s'écria Toshi avec un immense sourire. Tu vois quand tu veux !

- Arigato, c'est grâce à ton aide.

Les deux mères observaient leurs progénitures d'un drôle d'air qui n'échappa pas à Toshi :

- Maman, c'est quoi ce sourire bizarre ? dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Oh mais rien ! répondit-elle avec un regard complice à l'autre femme. Nos fils sont vraiment mignons à voir, n'est-ce pas Aiko ?

- Absolument ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bisou pour parfaire la scène !

- Maman ! s'exclama Yoshiki choqué. T'es pas censée dire des trucs comme ça !

Mais soudain, Toshi l'attrapa par le menton et lui plaqua un gros smack sur la bouche avant que Yoshiki ne lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le thorax.

- Ah ! Tu m'as tué ! gémit Toshi plié en deux.

Yoshiki regretta immédiatement son geste hâtif.

- Oh merde ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé…

Heureusement, Toshi cessa tout de suite de se plaindre et éclata de rire :

- Mais je te fais marcher ! Ca va ! Le bisou c'était pour me venger de toutes les heures que j'ai passées à essayer de remplir ta cervelle d'oiseau !

- Baka !

Et une joyeuse bataille s'engagea.

Yoshiki se réveilla à l'aurore dans le coltar : mal de tête carabiné, envie de vomir et tête de déterré, ce qui dans un cimetière est d'un effet certain ! Par miracle, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à son appartement, prit deux comprimés d'aspirine et se rendormit aussi sec.

Tard dans la matinée, quand il fut de nouveau capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il fit le point sur la situation : Toshi se comportait bizarrement et il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur ce qui se passait et n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Yoshiki était maintenant fermement décidé à enquêter sur la situation réelle de celui qu'il aimait mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était encore de retourner à Asakuza dans l'espoir que Toshi y soit toujours.

Il avait fini de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec :

- Heath !

Ravi, Yoshiki sauta joyeusement au cou de son ami avant de le faire entrer. Avec Pata, Heath était l'un des rares de l'ancienne époque avec qui Yoshiki était toujours en contact. Il n'avait pas changé du tout : la même silhouette longiligne habillée de cuir noir et le même sourire réservé mais sincère.

- Alors ça c'est une bonne surprise ! s'écria Yoshiki tandis qu'ils s'installaient au salon. Je suis super content de te voir !

- Moi aussi Yoshi-kun ! répondit gaiement le bassiste dont l'épaisse chevelure noire avait été affectueusement ébouriffée par Yoshiki.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Ca fait à peine deux jours !

- Des amis à moi t'ont reconnu dans la rue !

Yoshiki roula des yeux amusés :

- Evidemment ! Tu as toujours des amis dans tous les coins toi !

- Tu comptais passer à Tokyo sans me le dire ? demanda Heath d'un air boudeur.

- Gomen…J'étais juste venu pour l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père et je comptais repartir aujourd'hui. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de rester plus longtemps.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Bon écoute, ça tombe vraiment bien que tu sois là, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter et tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Ca t'ennuie si on va quelque part ?

- Pas du tout allons-y. En fait, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te raconter.

Les deux compères quittèrent l'appartement et prirent la voiture de Yoshiki.

- Où va-t-on ?demanda Heath.

- A la fête de Sanja Matsuri.

Heath lui jeta un coup d'œil et soudain, dit à mi-voix :

- Tu vas voir Toshi n'est-ce pas ?

Yoshiki lui fit un regard surpris qui fit sourire le bassiste :

- Je l'ai vu chanter là-bas. Mais je te préviens qu'il n'y est plus.

- Merde !

Yoshiki renonça immédiatement, se gara dans la première place qu'il trouva et coupa le moteur. Il se rejeta sur son siège avec un long soupir :

- Heath, je dois à tout prix retrouver Toshi ! Je suis convaincu qu'il a des problèmes. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ?

- Oui et c'est bien de ça dont j'étais venu te parler.

Le visage de Heath se fit triste :

- Raconte-moi ce que tu sais et ensuite ce sera mon tour.

Yoshiki lui narra par le menu tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Heath écouta sans mot dire, sans paraître surpris le moins du monde :

- Bon OK… ça confirme ce que je craignais.

- J'al l'impression que tu en sais plus que moi Heath. Dis-moi tout.

Heath se pinça les lèvres et commença :

- Tu as sans doute eu vent de ces rumeurs disant que Toshi était tombé dans la secte de Masaya ? Elles sont vraies.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'ils ne se cachent pas. C'est pour eux que Toshi chantait hier.

Yoshiki respira un bon coup :

- Mais attends… une secte… ils font quoi exactement là-dedans ? S'ils se montrent au grand jour sans avoir des problèmes, c'est qu'ils ne font rien de mal non ?

Le bassiste fit une moue sceptique :

- Officiellement, ils ne font rien d'illégal. Ils prétendent venir en aide aux gens en mal de vivre par le biais de la musicothérapie. Plus un discours vantant la camaraderie et la solidarité qui seraient les maîtres mots de l'organisation. Seulement, bon nombre de sectes tiennent des propos semblables et moi, j'ai vu assez de choses pour être sûr que Masaya a une face cachée beaucoup moins bienveillante.

- Si c'était vrai, ça se saurait non ? intervint Yoshiki. Et la police s'en serait mêlée.

Heath eut un petit rire sans joie :

- Ouais sauf que tu vois, Masaya est une organisation extrêmement riche et influente. On sait que beaucoup de gros bonnets de la finance et de la politique en sont membres. Je crois que les flics n'oseraient pas trop s'y frotter et en plus, ils sont si bien organisés que, jusqu'à maintenant, aucune preuve tangible n'a pu justifier l'ouverture d'une enquête.

Yoshiki sentait son corps et son cœur s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Il ne comprenait plus rien et commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Il enfouit son visage fatigué dans ses mains :

- Mais… dit-il d'un ton las. Qu'est-ce que Toshi est allé foutre dans ce…ce bordel ?

Heath adressa un regard compatissant à son ami avant de répondre :

- Je crois qu'il n'est qu'une victime. Il a été manipulé. C'est sa femme qui l'a entraîné là-dedans.

Car ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kaori, la femme que Toshi avait épousé, était membre de la secte. A son nom, la voix de Yoshiki se fit dure comme de l'acier :

- Celle-là… je n'ai jamais compris comment Toshi a pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle détestait X-Japan, elle n'arrêtait de le critiquer et de lui faire une scène à chaque fois qu'il nous rejoignait pour les répèts ! Elle n'avait aucun respect pour lui, ni pour son travail ! Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Heath. Cependant, elle était d'une extraordinaire beauté. Les pauvres hommes que nous sommes ne pouvons rien faire devant des femmes comme ça !- ajouta-t-il en souriant. Même moi j'ai été sous le charme avant de comprendre quelle vipère elle était. Mais ce pauvre Toshi avait carrément eu le coup de foudre et je suppose qu'elle a été assez maligne pour l'ensorceler définitivement. Je n'avais jamais vu Toshi aussi amoureux…Elle aurait pu lui demander d'aller se jeter sous un train qu'il l'aurait fait cet idiot ! Alors ça a dû être facile pour elle de l'embrigader dans la secte.

C'était très douloureux pour Yoshiki d'écouter encore à quel point Toshi avait aimé cette femme. Yoshiki était passé par tous les enfers le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier. Si au moins, Kaori avait été une fille bien, Yoshiki aurait eu la consolation de savoir Toshi heureux. Mais il était évident qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez.

- Cette pute ! cracha-t-il avec rage. C'est à cause d'elle que Toshi a quitté le groupe ! Elle l'a monté contre nous, contre moi ! Elle et sa putain de secte…

Heath posa sur son épaule, une main réconfortante. Yoshiki s'était mis à trembler de colère et de peine :

- Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi de le voir s'éloigner, dit le bassiste d'une voix douce. Toi et Toshi, vous aviez vraiment un lien unique.

Yoshiki s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

- Gomen… ça va aller. Continue s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qu'a fait Toshi ces dernières années.

- Il faut que tu saches que la secte l'a convaincu de couper les ponts avec toutes ses relations familiales et amicales. Ca aussi c'est une pratique classique. Le sujet est censé s'isoler complètement des « influences néfastes de l'extérieur » et cela inclut mêmes les plus proches parents.

- Nom de Dieu ! tonna Yoshiki. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme problèmes mentaux pour se laisser faire comme ça ! Il avait vraiment besoin de cette foutue secte ?

- Le fond du problème, seul Toshi le connaît. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est totalement isolé à peu près deux ans après la fin du groupe. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone alors j'ai voulu aller chez lui. Je suis tombé sur Kaori qui m'a dit d'une façon très désagréable que Toshi n'était pas là et que je pouvais déguerpir. Eh ben tu sais quoi ? C'était faux, il était là. Plus tard, il a déménagé. J'ai le sentiment que la secte lui a aussi pompé tout son fric puisqu'il en est réduit à faire des représentations minables.

Yoshiki était maintenant trop abattu pour faire autre chose qu'un hochement de tête.

- Et…tu ne l'as jamais revu depuis hier ?

Les yeux de Heath se voilèrent :

- Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas essayé. Peu après cet épisode, il y a eu cette vente scandaleuse durant laquelle Toshi s'est débarrassé de tous ses souvenirs de X-Japan. J'étais tellement furieux contre lui que j'ai décidé de le laisser dans sa merde et de ne plus jamais chercher à avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il aie pu faire une chose pareille, secte ou pas. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Heath jouait machinalement avec un anneau d'argent qu'il portait à son majeur droit. Il était gravé d'un X. Tous les membres du groupe possédaient cette bague. Yoshiki jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne qu'il n'enlevait jamais :

- Tu crois que ça aussi il l'a vendu ?

Heath haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas, il ne la portait pas quand je l'ai revu à Asabuza.

Un silence lourd de tristesse plana pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Yoshiki demanda :

- Et aujourd'hui tu lui as pardonné ?

Heath leva la tête et porta son regard vers l'agitation extérieure :

- Pas complètement, répondit-il à mi-voix. Mais ça m'a fait quelque chose de le revoir. Pour être franc, il m'a fait pitié à chanter pour ces blaireaux qui ne le reconnaissaient même pas. Il y avait quelque chose de si triste en lui… Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être, il regrettait. J'ai eu envie de l'aider. Dés que j'ai su que tu étais de retour, j'ai filé chez toi pour te raconter tout ça. Je crois que la seule personne a pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est toi.

- Oui…murmura Yoshiki plus pour lui-même que pour son ami. Je veux l'aider. Je veux qu'il foute le camp de cette secte et qu'il laisse tomber Kaori une bonne fois pour toute ! Je veux le voir heureux comme avant…

Heath l'observa en souriant doucement mais ne dit rien. Yoshiki tourna la tête vers lui avec une voix pleine d'espoir :

- Est-ce que tu sais où il habite maintenant ?

- Non mais je sais où obtenir des informations. Toshi bosse le week-end dans un bar miteux de Shinjuku. En posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes, on finira bien par savoir ce qu'on veut.

- Allons-y ce soir ! proposa Yoshiki.

- Ok ! Mais je te préviens que tu m'attendras dans la voiture pendant que j'irai enquêter.

- Pourquoi ?

Heath donna un petit coup sur les lunettes de Yoshiki :

- Parce qu'on ne répondra pas à un mec qui se planque derrière des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ! Et si tu te montres à visage découvert, tu risques de créer une émeute ! Tu es une icône Yoshiki-sama ! Laisse les gens plus obscurs faire le sale boulot.

Yoshiki resta confondu devant ce dévouement. C'était si réconfortant d'avoir un tel ami près de soi.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Heath…

Le bassiste éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Ne me remercie pas ! Au fond, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il a faites, je l'aime quand même ce bâtard de Toshi ! S'il est décidé à nous revenir, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour lui.

Comme convenu, à la nuit tombée, Heath emmena Yoshiki à Shinjuku. Le bassiste s'était fait particulièrement séduisant et quand Yoshiki lui en demanda la raison, il lui offrit une petite mimique malicieuse :

- C'est une femme qui s'occupe du bar ! C'est elle que je vais interroger alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté !

Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux :

- J'y crois pas, tu vas draguer cette nana pour avoir les coordonnées de Toshi !

Heath se mordit la lèvre inférieure en prenant son regard le plus ténébreux :

- Laisse-moi faire. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Sans plus d'explications, il sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'établissement d'un pas décidé. Yoshiki secoua la tête. Décidément, Heath serait toujours le même. Dans la vie, c'était un garçon un peu mystérieux car très réservé. Durant les interviews, il avait toujours préféré laisser parler les autres. Mais il cachait un redoutable tempérament de séducteur, aidé en cela par un physique plus qu'avantageux. On ne s'en doutait pas toujours mais le nombre de ses conquêtes dépassait celles de tous les autres membres de X-Japan réunis ! La différence était qu'il ne s'en était jamais vanté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint et mit sans rien dire un papier dans la main de Yoshiki. Il y était inscrit une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

- Ce sont les coordonnées de Toshi ? T'es vraiment le meilleur Heath ! Mais…tu sens la bière !

- Ben oui, je n'allais pas rester au comptoir sans rien prendre !

Machinalement, Yoshiki retourna la feuille :

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Ces deux numéros ?

Heath prit un air faussement innocent :

- Euh… ce sont ceux de la barmaid et de la serveuse.

Les deux complices s'entre-regardèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire.

_- Forever love…forever dreams, _

_Kono mama soba ni ite…_

_- Tu chantes ? Ca me réchauffe le cœur de t'entendre._

_- J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson. Ca m'a beaucoup touché que vous la jouiez à mes funérailles. _

_- Je savais que ça te plairait. Chante encore s'il te plaît…_

_- Yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete _

_Oh stay with me…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V/**

Toshi venait de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie. Il lui avait fallu pour cela des mois d'hésitations et de cogitations. Yoshiki l'avait mis au pied du mur en lui annonçant qu'il comptait partir pour Tokyo pour former un groupe et qu'il voulait l'avoir avec lui dans cette aventure. Il en parlait depuis très longtemps mais Toshi avait secrètement espéré qu'il n'en ferait rien car il avait deviné que ce jour signifierait pour lui un choix difficile à faire.

La route tranquille qu'il avait suivie jusque-là se séparait en deux : d'un côté, la faculté de médecine, un chemin sablé et facile qui le mènerait à une vie paisible et confortable mais également, dépourvue de ce piquant que donnent l'aventure et l'imprévu ; de l'autre, un sentier abrupt au bord d'un précipice qui grimpait à haut, très haut sur le flanc d'une montagne. Grand était le risque de tomber mais s'il allait jusqu'au bout, le sentier le mènerait au-delà des nuages, vers des sommets vertigineux où l'attendait un rêve si grand qu'il osait à peine l'envisager.

Yoshiki marchait déjà depuis longtemps sur ce sentier et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Et à dix-sept ans, le risque et l'inconnu ont infiniment plus d'attraits que la sécurité. C'est pourquoi Toshi avait choisi.

- Yoshi-chan ? C'est d'accord. Je t'accompagne à Tokyo…

- - - - - -

Toshi vivait manifestement dans une maison extrêmement modeste dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Heath et Yoshiki s'y étaient rendus de bonne heure et observaient l'habitation, garés un peu plus loin pour n'être pas suspectés par les occupants des lieux.

- Charmant, marmonna Yoshiki en parcourant le minuscule jardin à l'abandon et les murs où la peinture s'écaillait.

- Mouais… fit son voisin. Pas de doute, il est ruiné.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? On attend que Toshi sorte pour l'attraper ?

- Pas le choix ! A moins que… il est possible qu'il soit seul dans la maison ? Attends on va vérifier ça tout de suite…

Heath prit son portable et composa le numéro de Toshi.

« - Allô ? »

Yoshiki reconnut la voix étouffée de Kaori et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Heath répondit en contrefaisant sa voix :

- Oui bonjour, je suis bien chez Kyoshiro ?

« - Non, vous vous êtes trompé de numéro. »

- Oh, je m'excuse ! Merci, au revoir.

Il raccrocha :

- Bon, ben maintenant, on est fixé.

- Possible aussi qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Oui mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix. On va attendre en espérant qu'elle sorte ou que Toshi apparaisse seul.

Ils durent attendre une heure entière. Yoshiki, qui avait très mal dormi, avait fini par s'assoupir, quand un geste brusque de Heath le réveilla en sursaut :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Du nouveau, répondit Heath. Regarde…

Une grosse voiture noire venait de se garer devant la maison. Un homme en costume en sortit que Yoshiki reconnut immédiatement :

- Hé ! C'est Ketsuya ! Le type que j'ai vu quand j'ai retrouvé Toshi et qui lui a parlé comme à un chien !

Heath fit une moue d'approbation :

- Ketsuya Moritama, l'ex président d'une grosse société de spectacles : théâtres, concerts, opéras. Il a bossé pour les plus grands. Enfin… ça c'était avant. Il a de gros problèmes depuis quelques temps parce qu'il n'arrive plus à avoir de contrats avec qui que ce soit à cause de certaines affaires louches dans lesquelles il aurait trempé. Tu vois ce sigle sur le côté de la voiture ? C'est celui de Masaya. Maintenant, on n'a plus de doutes à propos de l'implication de la secte dans toute cette histoire.

L'homme pénétra dans la maison. Yoshiki était si tendu qu'il se voyait déjà se précipiter, arracher Toshi à cet environnement néfaste et à l'emmener en sûreté quelque part très loin.

- Je me demande ce qu'il est venu faire… déclara Heath qui ne lâchait pas la maison des yeux, les coudes sur son volant.

- Et moi donc ! Bordel, ça me rend malade !

- C'est bon le voilà qui ressort.

En effet, Ketsuya apparut sur le seuil avec Kaori. Ils étaient tous les deux hilares.

- C'est pratique pour nous, ils partent ensemble ! s'écria gaiement le bassiste.

Ils n'étaient au bout de leur surprise. Arrivés à la voiture, Ketsuya enlaça Kaori et l'embrassa fiévreusement devant les deux espions médusés :

- Eh ben…commenta Heath. C'est chaud !

Yoshiki en revanche se mit à bouillir :

- Elle le trompe ! Elle a foutu sa vie en l'air et maintenant elle le trompe avec ce fumier ! Si jamais je la trouve un jour devant moi, femme ou pas, je lui tords le cou !

- Calme-toi, lança Heath. Les voilà partis, c'est le moment de tenter notre chance.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la maison.

- Tu entres et moi, je fais le guet dehors au cas où sa femme reviendrait, décréta Heath. Tu as ton portable ?

- Oui.

- Je t'appelle en cas de pépin.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef, signe qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans la maison. Yoshiki entra, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'avança précautionneusement et passa directement dans le salon, une petite pièce spartiate dont les fauteuils semblaient avoir cinquante ans d'âge. Là, assis par terre contre un des fauteuils, il trouva Toshi.

Il était de dos mais les pas de Yoshiki étaient bruyants sur le parquet. Toshi se releva d'un bond et se retourna. Leurs deux visages exprimèrent la même stupéfaction mais chez Yoshiki, c'était surtout de voir le visage de Toshi tuméfié.

- Yoshiki ! s'écria le chanteur. Par tous les Kamis, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !

Toshi n'avait pas fait un geste vers lui mais Yoshiki était trop alarmé pour se formaliser d'un tel accueil :

- Toshi ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Qui t'as fait ç…

Toshi le coupa d'un ton furieux :

- Tu n'auras jamais dû venir ici ! Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait plus se revoir ! Va–t-en !

D'un pas vif, il voulut passer à côté de Yoshiki et sortir de la pièce. Mais Yoshiki était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau et ses nerfs à vifs réagirent très mal à l'attitude de Toshi. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligea et lui faire face et répliqua vertement :

- Pas question ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Pas avant que j'ai obtenu des réponses à mes questions ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi tu me jettes !

Toshi commença par se débattre et soudain, il abandonna et détourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres d'émotion contenue.

- Je ne peux pas… je t'en supplie pars. Si on te trouve ici…

- Oui ? insista Yoshiki d'une voix froide en resserrant sa prise. Il va m'arriver quoi si on me trouve ici ? Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a Heath planqué dans ton jardin en train de surveiller si quelqu'un arrive. Alors tu vois qu'on peut discuter maintenant !

- Heath ? balbutia Toshi abasourdi. Non mais attends, vous m'avez espionné ou quoi ?

- C'est un peu ça oui ! On a vu ce type qui est entré tout à l'heure. Tu as de belles fréquentations bravo ! C'est sympa la secte de Masaya ?

Toshi pâlit excessivement et Yoshiki vit clairement ses yeux briller de larmes. Cela fit immédiatement retomber sa colère et sa voix se fit plus douce :

- C'est lui qui t'a frappé hein ? Ce connard que tu appelles sama et qui te traites comme son esclave ? Toshi, je t'en supplie, je suis là pour t'aider. Je sais que tu es malheureux.

Toshi exhala un sanglot mais refusait toujours de regarder son ami.

- Il faut que tu partes…répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne partirai qu'à une condition, dit Yoshiki dont le cœur se serrait à lui faire mal. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux plus me voir. Que notre amitié est terminée, que je ne suis plus rien pour toi. Si tu me dis ça, Toshi, je te promets de sortir de ta vie pour toujours.

Cette fois, Toshi eut comme un sursaut et fixa Yoshiki avec un pur désespoir. Puis soudain, il l'enlaça et le serra convulsivement contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas… Yoshi… Je ne peux pas te dire ça…Tu es toujours le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu ! Je me dégoûte…

Brusquement, il éclata en sanglots. Yoshiki comprit à quel point il était épuisé et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Doucement, il le fit asseoir sur le canapé puis le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule. Ses propres larmes coulèrent à leur tour mais de la joie d'être sûr maintenant qu'il n'avait pas perdu Toshi.

- Si tu savais comme ça me soulage… chuchota-t-il la voix cassée. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre…Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider et Heath aussi. Tout va s'arranger, je te le jure. Je te tirerai des griffes de cette putain de secte quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

A ces paroles, Toshi se raidit et releva sur Yoshiki, un visage affolé :

- Non, surtout ne t'en mêle pas ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dangereux !

- Dangereux ? répéta Yoshiki consterné. Mais pourquoi ? Tu as intérêt à tout me dire parce que jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je le jure sur la tombe de Hide !

Toshi écarquilla les yeux, sans doute stupéfait d'un tel serment.

- Tu ne m'en veux donc pas pour tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Yoshiki secoua la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Non… tu as été manipulé. Je t'ai tout pardonné.

Yoshiki faillit lui avouer qu'il lui avait pardonné parce qu'il l'aimait mais réussit à se retenir. Il venait tout juste de renouer le contact alors ce n'était pas le moment de mettre ce lien encore fragile en péril.

- Yoshiki…

Toshi allait dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et changea de sujet :

- Allons chercher Heath. Il n'a pas besoin de faire le guet car je ne pense pas que Kaori reviendra de sitôt.

Au ton de sa voix, Yoshiki se demanda s'il était au courant de l'infidélité de sa femme.

- Euh Toshi…commença-t-il prudemment. Kaori et ce Ketsuya…

Toshi lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris :

- Tu as compris en les voyant ? Elle me trompe avec lui depuis des années ! Remarque, ce n'est plus tout à fait de l'adultère car il y a belle lurette que je ne l'aime plus et elle, elle s'est payée ma tête depuis le début.

- Mais enfin… pourquoi tu ne divorces pas !

Toshi secoua lentement la tête :

- Si seulement c'était si simple…

Il se leva :

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher Heath.

Deux minutes plus tard, Toshi revint, le bras passé autour des épaules de Heath ce qui prouvait assez que la réconciliation s'était bien déroulée. Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans le salon:

- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir tout les deux… déclara Toshi qui reçut un sourire de Heath en échange. Puisque vous vous êtes donnés tant de mal pour me retrouver, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tout vous dire.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien pour le laisser rassembler ses idées mais ils avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Tout a commencé le jour où je suis tombée amoureux de Kaori. Au début, elle se montrait une femme parfaite avec moi et me racontait qu'elle allait dans une espèce d'association d'aide morale aux personnes sans me dire ce que c'était vraiment. A cette époque, j'étais en plein doute à propos de la suite de ma carrière. La vie de star commençait sérieusement à me bouffer, vous l'aviez bien remarqué. Plusieurs fois, j'ai émis l'idée de quitter le groupe et vous, vous avez toujours su me retenir.

- Peut-être aurions-nous dû te laisser partir plus tôt ? dit tristement Yoshiki.

Toshi secoua la tête :

- Non… car je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec vous pendant les derniers moments. Malheureusement, à l'époque, je restais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher alors que tout marchait si bien. J'avais peur de ta réaction Yoshi-chan… Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à l'œuvre de ta vie et tu étais si heureux grâce à ce groupe. Partir me semblait d'un égoïsme sans bornes. C'est au nom de notre amitié que je suis resté.

- Mais c'est aussi au nom de notre amitié que tu t'es engagé avec moi dans cette aventure !

- Et je ne le regrette pas ! Crois-moi… Seulement, on a réussit à me mettre dans la tête des idées qui n'étaient pas les miennes. J'ai épousé Kaori et après notre mariage, elle a commencé à changer et à montrer son véritable visage. J'avais déjà mis un pied dans la secte de Masaya en pensant que là-bas, on pourrait m'aider à voir clair dans ce que je voulais. A l'époque, je ne la voyais pas comme une secte. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le gourou. Kestuya est le personnage le plus important après lui mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir exactement quelle est la hiérarchie de la secte et de combien de personnes elle se compose. Ce serait trop compliqué de vous expliquer comment ils ont réussi à me manipuler. Ils procèdent avec une habileté incroyable en utilisant les faiblesses des gens. Toujours est-il qu'insidieusement, ils m'ont dit que j'avais sacrifié ma vie pour X-Japan et que c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas heureux.

Toshi regarda Yoshiki comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire :

- Ils m'ont fait croire que mon amitié pour toi était la cause de tous mes problèmes. Pour toi, j'avais abandonné la médecine ; pour toi j'avais tout donné pour le groupe ; pour toi encore, je persistais à rester. En fait, c'était toi le grand responsable qui ne faisait que m'utiliser depuis le début. Kaori, qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur, me resservait le même discours à la maison. Et finalement…- la voix de Toshi se teinta de dégoût- j'ai fini par y croire.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait parlé, Yoshiki et Heath n'avaient pas fait un geste. La dernière phrase sembla les avoir foudroyés.

- Putain…marmonna Heath avec un accent de profonde colère. C'est vraiment des…des…

Il ne trouva pas le bon mot et préféra se mordiller le bout du pouce avec des yeux flamboyants. A côté de lui, Yoshiki était sous le choc :

- Le pire, balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche, c'est que… cette version-là se tient. Tu as vraiment sacrifié tes propres rêves pour moi.

Heath lui jeta un regard stupéfait et Toshi répondit gravement :

- Je t'interdis de penser ça… Grâce à toi, je suis allé plus loin que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer. Je serais le pire des ingrats de t'en vouloir. Je te le répète, je ne regrette rien et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'est quand même moi qui aie choisi de te suivre, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'y avais forcé !

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- Ils ont quand même réussi à m'avoir pendant un temps. Après m'avoir monté contre toi, il ne leur fut pas difficile de me convaincre de quitter le groupe. Puis j'ai rompu tout contact avec ma famille et mes amis pour m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la secte. Ils en ont profité pour me soutirer autant d'argent que possible. Kaori aussi vivait la belle vie grâce à moi. Quant à Ketsuya, il utilisait ma renommée pour attirer le maximum de monde aux concerts qu'il organisait pour Masaya. Je suis une vraie poule aux œufs d'or pour lui..dit-il avec amertume. Vers 2001, à peu près, j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux. Kaori est devenue détestable, les gens de la secte me prenaient pour leur larbin et me faisait faire des concerts minables à leur profit. Franchement, je détestais ce qu'on me faisait chanter ! Ta musique me manquait vraiment Yoshiki…

Ce dernier fit un mince sourire.

- En fait, reprit tristement Toshi , ma famille et mes amis me manquaient également. Ma vie me paraissait chaque jour plus détestable. J'ai commencé à me haïr d'avoir tout gâché, de vous avoir trahi ! En 2002, j'ai voulu divorcer et quitter la secte. Mais j'ai été menacé de mort par Ketsuya…

- Quoi ! bondirent les deux amis.

Toshi afficha une grimace douloureuse :

- Oui… C'est Kaori qui m'a dénoncé en fait. Ils savaient que je parlerais, que j'alerterais l'opinion publique. C'était risqué de me laisser partir et surtout, Ketsuya ne voulait pas être privé du seul artiste vraiment rentable de son business… Alors il a trouvé ce moyen de me faire taire et de m'obliger à continuer.

Un silence s'établit pendant quelques secondes. Heath et Yoshiki essayaient d'assimiler l'histoire incroyable qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Finalement, c'est Heath qui reprit la conversation :

- Dis-moi… et cette vente de tous tes souvenirs de X-Japan ?

- Une idée de Kaori, répondit amèrement Toshi. Envers et contre tout, j'avais quand même gardé ces reliques de mon ancienne vie. Mais au moment, où on a commencé à avoir des problèmes d'argent, Kaori a eu l'idée de m'obliger à les mettre aux enchères sachant qu'on pouvait en tirer beaucoup. Evidemment, je ne voulais pas mais elle était devenue très influente au sein de Masaya et elle était la maîtresse de Ketsuya. Celui-là ne peut rien lui refuser. La vente s'est faite en mon nom mais, en réalité, c'est eux qui l'ont orchestré.

Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça m'a fait mal...

Toshi ajouta à l'adresse de Heath :

- Je sais que toi et Pata, vous m'en avez énormément voulu. J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour lui expliquer tout ça.

- Je lui dirais, ne t'en fais pas, assura Heath. Pour ma part, tu es tout pardonné.

Toshi fit son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de son récit. Puis une idée lui revint à l'esprit :

- Ah mais attendez !

Il se leva, sortit du salon sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux autres.

- Il va où là ? demanda Heath.

- Aucune idée…

Cinq secondes plus tard, Toshi revint avec, dans la main, la fameuse bague en argent qu'ils portaient tous :

- Regardez ! Je l'ai toujours mais je suis obligé de la cacher ! Kaori connaissait son existence mais je lui ai raconté que je l'avais jetée après mon départ du groupe.

Toshi la passa à son majeur avec un regard brillant et se rassit. Il se passa la main sur le visage :

- Voilà où j'en suis : prisonnier de Masaya et esclave de Ketsuya.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de te tuer ? demanda Yoshiki d'un air effaré.

Toshi réfléchit un instant et son visage s'assombrit :

- Je crois que cet homme est très dangereux. Il transporte une arme dans sa voiture. Ce serait si facile pour lui de me faire tuer par un sous-fifre. Isolé comme je le suis à présent, personne ne pourrait donner d'indice à la police qui pourrait faire retrouver les responsables…

- Il y a nous maintenant ! déclara Heath. Si ce salaud te fait le moindre mal, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à dire aux flics !

Toshi eut un maigre sourire mais brusquement, il se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets et courut à la fenêtre :

- Merde ! C'est Kaori qui revient !

Yoshiki et Toshi bondirent également. Toshi les attrapa chacun par un bras et les conduisit précipitamment de l'autre côté de la maison.

- Par la porte de derrière ! Partez vite ! Je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on se voie très bientôt. Escaladez la grille du jardin, ce n'est pas très difficile.

Mais avant que Yoshiki ne s'élance derrière Heath, Toshi l'attrapa par la main et lui dit précipitamment :

- Yoshi-chan ! Ce Ketsuya ne doit jamais savoir que tu es ici et encore moins que tu m'as vu. Ne t'approche jamais de lui et garde tout ça pour toi.

Yoshiki allait demander plus de détails mais Toshi le poussa en arrière :

- Va-t-en maintenant !

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Yoshiki lui lança :

- Je vis toujours dans le même appartement.

Puis il escalada la grille derrière laquelle l'attendait Heath et ils s'enfuirent.

- _Merde, merde et merde !_

_- T'as raison. Il n'a pas eu le temps de te dire grand-chose. On sait seulement que cette secte est dangereuse, qu'il est en quelque sorte prisonnier et qu'il tient toujours à toi. C'est déjà pas mal ! _

_- Je sais mais… j'en peux plus, je veux le sortir de là ! J'ai envie de tout exploser ! _

_- Sois prudent… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_- Moi aussi mais c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera ! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI/**

- AAAAAAH ! Yoshiki, tu ressembles à une fille !

- C'est ça l'idée Taji…

Pour leur premier concert au Tokyo Dome, le groupe arborait des costumes et des coiffures encore plus délirantes qu'à l'accoutumée. Yoshiki, lui, s'était carrément transformé en femme : ses cheveux colorés en blond lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et avaient été joliment bouclés avec un fer à friser. Il portait deux immenses colliers de perles sur un chemisier de dentelles noir et blanches et- provocation à l'époque !- ses longues jambes étaient moulées dans des bas-résilles ! Son maquillage abondant lui donnait l'apparence d'une diva au visage parfait.

Hide et Pata adoptaient une prudente réserve sachant très bien que le chef était susceptible, surtout avant un concert, et que de toutes manières, ils s'étaient habitués à ses idées bizarres. Taji, moins discret, détaillait sans vergogne Yoshiki de la tête aux pieds :

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te draguerais !

- Et je t'aurais envoyé bouler ! répondit Yoshiki.

Taji ria et retourna finir son maquillage. Yoshiki s'assit devant le miroir pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité.

C'était la première qu'un groupe de rock japonais remplissait le Tokyo Dome. Ce concert allait leur faire franchir une étape cruciale sur le chemin de la gloire et, pour la première fois, Yoshiki mourait de peur à l'idée que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Toshi, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, comprit les doutes de Yoshiki rien qu'en l'observant. Pendant que Taji bavardait bruyamment avec les deux autres, Toshi vint se pencher à l'oreille de Yoshiki pour lui chuchoter :

- Tout va bien se passer…Nous n'avons jamais été aussi au point alors détends-toi. C'est notre jour de gloire !

Yoshiki leva les yeux vers lui et le remercia d'un regard. Il n'y avait que Toshi pour le rassurer comme ça d'une seule parole.

Le lendemain, Yoshiki quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son appartement. Il alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de trouver Toshi, visiblement dans un état de grande nervosité :

- Toshi ! Tu as l'air bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il le fit entrer dans le salon et nota que les cernes de Toshi étaient encore plus prononcés que d'habitude comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

- Ta femme t'a fait une scène ? demanda Yoshiki en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de Toshi.

Il pensait à leur fuite de la maison de Toshi la veille. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit le chanteur en jouant avec ses doigts.

Puis il leva la tête vers Yoshiki :

- Je voulais te parler seul à seul. J'ai des choses à te dire que je ne pouvais pas dire devant Heath.

- Ah oui ? fit Yoshiki intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais Toshi avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler. Finalement, il se décida :

- Je….je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité hier, à propos de la façon dont Ketsuya m'a forcé à rester dans la secte.

Yoshiki sentit l'angoisse monter en lui car il s'attendait à quelque chose d'encore plus horrible que ce que Toshi leur avait raconté la veille.

- Toshi, tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

- Il y a une raison fondamentale pour laquelle j'ai eu tant de problèmes avec Kaori. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je croyais que tu me détestais…

Comme incapable de rester immobile, il se leva et fit quelques pas au hasard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai cru être amoureux de Kaori au début sinon, je n'aurais jamais commis cette stupidité de l'épouser. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. Qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que j'avais toujours refusé de voir. Au fond, ça me ressemble bien : je ne me comprends pas moi-même et je fais toujours les mauvais choix.

Yoshiki ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et attendit la suite avec impatience. Toshi poursuivit avec hésitation et ne le regardait pas :

- J'avais ce sentiment en moi…. Mais j'ai voulu me voiler la face. Je n'ai pas fait marche arrière même ce jour où je t'ai vu si malheureux par ma faute, même alors que ça me faisait mal également. Ce n'est qu'après qu'on a perdu quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa vraie valeur. Moi… j'ai ouvert les yeux trop tard.

Yoshiki ne bougeait pas. On aurait cru que Toshi parlait tout seul puisqu'il s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Il avait les mains crispées sur ses bras comme pour contenir une forte émotion. Le volume de sa voix baissa d'un ton :

- La vérité c'est que…je t'aimais. Bien plus que l'on aime son meilleur ami ou son frère. J'étais amoureux de toi et quand j'ai compris ça, j'étais marié, j'avais brisé X-Japan et toi, tu étais parti loin d'ici…

Un lourd silence s'établit. Yoshiki se sentit envahi par une émotion qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis très longtemps : une vague puissante et irrésistible de pure joie. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Est-ce qu'en fait, le jour ne s'était pas levé et qu'il était encore en train de rêver de son lit ? Il fixait toujours Toshi qui semblait cloué sur place, dos à lui.

- Je suis désolé…dit le chanteur d'une voix alterée. Mais tu devais le savoir. Kaori n'a jamais cessé de te vouer à tous les diables et ça me rendait fou puisque j'avais compris à quel point j'avais été mystifié par elle. Un jour, dans un moment de fureur, j'ai fini par lui sortir que je t'aimais, que je regrettais de l'avoir épousée et que je voulais divorcer. Ce fut le début de la fin… Elle n'a pas supporté l'idée que je ne lui sois plus soumis. Sans moi à ces ordres, ç'en était fini de sa belle vie. En plus, j'avais menacé de raconter publiquement ce qu'il se passait dans la secte alors elle a prit peur. Elle m'a dénoncé à Ketsuya et lui a parlé de toi. Ils ont trouvé un moyen ignoble de me faire rester.

Yoshiki se mit debout et s'approcha lentement de Toshi. Il ne le toucha pas mais resta là tout près de lui :

- Quoi ? murmura Yoshiki.

- Ils ont dit que… si je ne leur obéissais pas, ils s'en prendraient à toi. Ils pouvaient te faire tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident. Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis menacé, c'est toi ! Ils ont trouvé le plus efficace des chantages car je n'aurais jamais supporté que tu sois tué par ma faute…

Yoshiki ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur.

Soudain, Toshi se tourna face à lui, le prit par la nuque et l'attira contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix rendue si rauque par le désespoir qu'elle en était méconnaissable :

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te voir… Je voulais te tenir le plus loin possible de tout ça.

Yoshiki l'entoura de ses bras, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. La menace qui pesait sur lui n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Toshi l'aimait au point d'avoir enduré cinq ans de calvaire pour lui sauver la vie. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus belle preuve d'amour. Du coup, il se reprocha sa propre conduite. Lui n'était qu'un imbécile qui n'avait rien vu alors que Toshi était le plus courageux.

- Toshi….murmura-t-il en le serrant dans des bras comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi…Comme toujours…Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre plus tôt.

D'une main, il releva la tête de Toshi et contempla son visage épuisé. Il n'aurait sûrement pas tenu cette vie plus longtemps. Il lui posa la main sur la joue :

- Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Masaya ne fait pas peur du tout. Aucune menace ne m'empêchera jamais de te sortir de là.

- Yoshiki…commença Toshi.

Mais Yoshiki l'interrompit d'un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime. Depuis des années. Depuis même avant que tu ne rencontres ta femme. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler…

Il posa son front contre celui du chanteur :

- Dire qu'on s'est fait souffrir pendant si longtemps pour rien…

Toshi ferma les yeux et un bref sanglot lui échappa. Il s'accrocha à Yoshiki comme s'il avait peur de tomber :

- J'en peux plus de tout ça…gémit-il.

- Chhhhtt… ce sera bientôt fini, je te le jure.

Yoshiki sentait bien à quel point Toshi était à cran. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du chanteur et caressa sa nuque, lentement du bout des doigts. Leurs visages étaient si près que leurs nez se frôlaient et qu'il sentait le souffle de Toshi sur ses lèvres. Il avait calqué sa respiration sur la sienne, insensible à tout ce qui n'était pas lui, à son corps pressé contre le sien, à son odeur qu'il connaissait déjà avant de savoir parler correctement. Yoshiki posa ses lèvres sur son front, descendit le long de son nez puis sur sa joue en baisers papillons qui firent frissonner Toshi. C'est lui qui fit le pas suivant en l'embrassant avec une ardeur d'assoiffé qui donna l'impression à Yoshiki d'exploser de l'intérieur. D'un seul coup, toute la somme de leurs peines s'envola balayé par ce baiser qui les emporta.

Un voyage hors de la réalité… Deux corps qui s'attendaient et se rencontrent enfin, s'apprennent, se mélange et enfin s'unissent dans une ascension fulgurante. La fièvre, les soupirs, le froissement des draps, les mains qui se joignent dans l'extase. Le vertige….

Et au retour du voyage, un chuchotement dans l'air :

- Aishiteru…

_- Vous êtres trop beaux comme ça, tous les deux._

_- T'as tout vu !_

_- Hé ! Y'a pas écrit « voyeur » sur ma figure ! Rassure-toi, je suis parti quand vous êtes allés dans ta chambre. _

_- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ne te vexe pas, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux…._

_- C'est génial pour vous. Maintenant, j'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de sortir Toshi de la secte sans trop de dégâts. Et toi, fais attention surtout._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien ne m'arrêtera plus désormais._

_- Je m'en doutais !...Oh, Toshi dort en souriant, c'est trop mignon ! Allez, je vais vous laisser dormir._

_- Merci Hide…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII/**

Un vacarme épouvantable retentissait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Heureusement, tout l'étage concerné avait été réservé au logement des membres de X-Japan. Toshi qui revenait de la salle de restaurant, fut immédiatement interpellé au sortir de l'ascenseur par un Hide affolé :

- Toshi, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Yoshiki a pété les plombs ! Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il est en train de tout casser !

- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Toshi en suivant son ami au pas de course.

- J'en sais rien ! J'ai voulu lui demander mais il ne m'a même pas ouvert.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Si….d'aller me faire foutre ! acheva Hide moitié triste, moitié vexé.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Yoshiki à travers laquelle on entendait régulièrement des bruits de casse : verre brisé, meubles renversés etc…

Inquiet mais aussi agacé car ce n'était pas la première fois, (les coups de colère de Yoshiki commençaient à devenir proverbiales), Toshi fit un signe de tête encourageant à Hide :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas. Je vais essayer de le calmer.

Il cogna vigoureusement à la porte :

- Yoshiki ! Arrête tes conneries et ouvre-moi !

La voix de son ami brailla à travers la cloison :

- La ferme ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sur ses entrefaites, le responsable de l'hôtel arriva, le visage furieux suivit de Pata et Heath. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux musiciens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

- Putain… il recommence ! grogna Pata en passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux.

Le responsable, munit d'un passe-partout, se retourna vers lui et demanda sèchement :

- Ca lui arrive souvent ce genre de crise d'humeur ? Je vous préviens qu'il aura des ennuis s'il a détruit la chambre ! L'une des meilleures de l'hôtel !

Toshi, qui était déjà assez tendu, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a mais je vais lui parler, rétorqua-t-il. Donnez-moi votre clef, je veux le voir seul à seul. Je vous promets qu'il paiera tout ce qu'il a cassé.

L'homme renifla d'un air pas tout à fait convaincu mais il remit la clef à Toshi qui ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui.

Au premier pas, il faillit trébucher contre un barreau de chaise brisée. Il fut estomaqué en voyant l'état de la pièce. On aurait cru qu'un typhon y était passé : meubles renversés, vases brisés, rideaux déchirés et vitres cassées qui laissaient passer la brise fraîche du soir. La seule chose qui semblait avoir été épargnée était le piano que Yoshiki exigeait toujours que l'on installe dans sa chambre. Mais de nombreux feuillets de partitions manuscrites jonchaient le sol. Au fond de la pièce, misérablement affalé dans un fauteuil trop massif pour avoir été détruit, Yoshiki, ivre mort et cigarette au bec, lui lança un regard vitreux :

- Keceketufoulàtoi ? marmonna-t-il. Fout l'camp !

Toshi enjamba le capharnaüm et alla droit sur Yoshiki qu'il gifla de toutes ses forces :

- Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! cria-t-il. Tu n'as pas honte ! Regarde-toi, on dirait un ivrogne ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

La gifle semblait avoir eu l'effet escompté car Yoshiki retrouva assez de raison pour expliquer d'un ton morne :

- Je voulais faire une chanson pour mon père… Je repense à des tas de trucs… En plus, j'arrive plus à composer !

Il jeta rageusement sa cigarette :

- Merde ! C'est comme si je n'avais fait de musique de ma vie !

Toshi savait que c'était là la phobie de Yoshiki : la hantise de la feuille blanche. Il était terrifié par l'idée de perdre un jour l'inspiration et la faculté de composer. Cette angoisse n'avait aucun fondement mais Yoshiki avait quand même très peur que cela lui arrive. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait maladroitement de le cacher. Toshi sentit sa colère s'évanouir car il savait mieux que personne que Yoshiki avait dû faire appel à des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'enterrer au plus profond de lui : il ne s'était jamais totalement remis du suicide de son père. Avec sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, Yoshiki avait évidemment très mal réagi au réveil du traumatisme.

Radouci, Toshi s'accroupit près de lui et comme il lui prenait la main, il vit qu'elle était écorchée :

- Tu t'es coupé avec le verre ?

Yoshiki secoua la tête. Ses cheveux qu'ils avaient coupés courts retombèrent en mèches rebelles devant ses yeux :

- Non, c'est le piano…Je me suis énervé dessus…

Toshi soupira. Il avait encore tapé comme un malade sur le clavier. Au moins, la crise était passée et il ne s'était pas fait plus de mal. D'un geste affectueux, il ramena une mèche gênante derrière l'oreille de Yoshiki et lui dit :

- Tu vas y arriver… Il faut juste que tu te calmes et que tu dessaoules. Laisse tomber pour ce soir et repose-toi. Tu nous as vraiment fichu la trouille, tu sais ?

Yoshiki resta sans réaction pendant quelques secondes puis il posa enfin son regard sur Toshi :

- T'as raison… Je suis épuisé mais… Faut que j'aille d'abord m'excuser avec Hide pour l'avoir jeté.

- Bonne idée, approuva Toshi en souriant. Mais tu vas avoir affaire au patron de l'hôtel aussi.

- Et merde ! fit Yoshiki qui contempla sa chambre comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et soudain, un rire lui échappa :

- Le bordel que j'ai mis ! Ca va me coûter les yeux de la tête !

Toshi fit une grimace amusée qui signifiait : « C'est clair ! »

Yoshiki se leva mais il vacilla presque aussitôt, pris de vertige. Toshi l'attrapa et le soutint :

- Doucement ! Respire un bon coup, ça va passer !

Yoshiki ferma les yeux et aidé de Toshi, il alla s'effondrer au bord de son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il se força à respirer et à calmer l'impression qu'il avait d'être embarqué dans un manège incontrôlable. Toshi s'assit près de lui et saisit une rose, tombée d'un vase renversé sur le matelas. Il en caressa les pétales, appréciant leur douceur et dit :

- Il y a de l'eau sur ton lit et plein de petits bouts de verre. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes dans ma chambre ce soir.

Yoshiki accepta d'un signe de la tête puis il se redressa précautionneusement et se remit sur ses pieds :

- Bon, ça va mieux…

Avec Toshi, il sortit de la chambre. Ivre comme il était, il se trouva incapable de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui l'attendait dans le couloir : la mine colérique du patron et celles inquiètes de ses amis. Ceux-ci furent aussitôt soulagés de le voir mais en revanche, le patron, qui n'appréciait pas du tout de le voir rire, avait l'air prêt à lui coller une droite. Heath jeta un œil à la pièce dévastée :

- Oh la vache ! Là, tu as fais fort grand chef !

Le responsable faillit exploser mais Yoshiki le stoppa tout de suite en confirmant qu'il paierait tout ce qu'il faudrait au moment de quitter l'hôtel. Le bonhomme ne pouvait donc rien faire de plus que se retirer, ce qu'il fit en maugréant.

Hide accepta sans rancune les excuses de Yoshiki, trop content que tout se termine bien et les cinq garçons purent enfin aller se coucher. Yoshiki fila dans celle de Toshi qui partit prendre sa douche en lui disant de se mettre à l'aise et de regarder la télé en attendant. Mais Yoshiki tomba sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil de plomb.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, Yoshiki nageait dans le bonheur. Lui pour qui la mélancolie était devenue une seconde nature, goûtait enfin à la joie incomparable d'être fou amoureux et de se voir aimé de la même façon. La solitude, le poids du passé, ses démons intérieurs…tous disparaissaient lorsqu'il retrouvait Toshi et qu'ils rattrapaient de leur mieux les années perdues.

Objectivement, tout n'était pas rose parce qu'ils ne se montraient jamais en public et attendaient toujours le moment où Toshi serait libéré à la fois de sa femme et de Masaya. Mais Yoshiki vivait dans une telle euphorie que cela n'avait plus d'importance et ces retrouvailles secrètes lui donnaient l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. Il sentait comme une sorte de talisman dans sa poitrine qui brûlait sans arrêt et lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire n'importe quand ou de hurler son bonheur du haut du Mont Fuji pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

La nouvelle de son retour s'étant répandue, il avait été invité à de nombreuses émissions de télé où il s'était montré bien plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée. Toshi et lui se voyaient chez Yoshiki le plus souvent possible, ce dernier ayant recours à toute son imagination pour mentir à sa femme. Ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement et fermaient à double tour les portes et les volets ; ils se coupaient du monde réel pour mieux entrer dans le leur et là, ils s'aimaient.

Lorsque Toshi repartait, Yoshiki restait encore enfermé, ne voulant pas revenir tout de suite dans le monde réel. Il s'installait à son piano et jouait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Toutefois, les mélodies plaintives de Schuman qui s'accordaient si bien avec son âme d'autrefois avaient été remplacées par les danses étourdissantes des compositeurs russes. Des heures durant, l'atmosphère feutrée de l'appartement devenait celle d'un surnaturel bal de notes en folie.

Un jour qu'il était chez Heath et qu'ils discutaient pour la énième du moyen d'aider Toshi, le bassiste émit l'idée de frapper un grand coup en déballant l'histoire à la presse après avoir mis Toshi à l'abri de tout danger (car Heath croyait toujours que le chanteur était menacé de mort) :

- Si l'opinion publique s'empare de cette affaire, la police n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'agir, déclara-t-il. On filera aux flics une liste de noms fournie par Toshi et ils n'auront plus qu'à procéder aux arrestations !

- Ton idée a du bon, approuva Yoshiki en sirotant un bol de saké, mais elle est risquée. Toshi ne connaît pas tous les responsables de Masaya, pas même le gourou. Imagine que les flics n'arrivent pas à retrouver tout le monde ? Il sera obligé de se cacher toute sa vie par peur d'éventuelles représailles.

Heath soupira et croisa les bras d'un air morose :

- Pffff ! Ca craint vraiment tout ça…Tu suggères quoi ? D'agir plus discrètement ?

Yoshiki haussa les épaules en soupirant. C'est alors qu'une drôle d'idée lui vint :

- Dis…tu vas croire que j'ai bu trop de saké mais…si j'achetais la liberté de Toshi ?

Heath leva les sourcils en accents circonflexes :

- QUOI !

Yoshiki écarta une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux et expliqua :

- Ecoute, ce que Ketsuya voulait de Toshi c'était sa notoriété et son argent. La première a sérieusement décrue depuis qu'il bosse pour Masaya et il est ruiné. Si j'arrive à soudoyer Ketsuya, peut-être qu'il acceptera de le laisser partir ?

Le visage de Heath exprimait clairement son incrédulité :

- Non, non, non, terrain glissant ! Premièrement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Ketsuya de vous descendre après avoir reçu le fric ? Tu ne comptes quand même sur sa parole d'honneur non ? Deuxièmement, tu imagines un peu la somme qu'il risque de te demander !

- Je suis millionnaire, déclara simplement Yoshiki. Je serais prêt à payer tout ce qu'il faudrait pour sauver Toshi.

Il se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux et menton dans les mains :

- Mais tu as raison sur le premier point, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon plan. Merde…je sais pas quoi faire…

Heath l'observa un moment comme si une pensée le turlupinait. Finalement, il demanda avec hésitation :

- Yoshiki…surtout ne te vexe pas, je me fais peut-être des idées mais…il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser depuis un moment.

- Ah oui ? fit Yoshiki, curieux, quelle question ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Toshi et toi, vous étiez vraiment très proches. Rien d'étonnant puisque vous vous connaissez depuis la maternelle mais depuis ton retour, je me demande si…ça ne va pas plus loin que la simple amitié. Plus je t'écoute parler et plus je sens que tu serais prêt à risquer ta vie pour Toshi.

Yoshiki était un peu surpris et embarrassé : il s'était découvert à ce point-là ? Mais qu'on en était là, mieux valait tout avouer à Heath puisque Yoshiki savait qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec ce genre de choses. Il sourit en se grattant la tête :

- Bon ok, je peux bien te le dire maintenant : Toshi et moi, on est ensemble.

- Carrément ! s'écria Heath. Mais depuis quand ?

- Depuis quinze jours.

- Tu me fais marcher là ?

- Pas du tout ! assura Yoshiki qui commençait à s'amuser. Tu veux savoir comment c'est arrivé ?

- Un peu que je le veux ! Allez raconte-moi tout !

Et Yoshiki raconta. Quand Heath compris qu'il aimait Toshi depuis plus de dix ans, il fut stupéfait :

- Wouah…toi alors, t'as bien caché ton jeu ! Personne ne s'en est jamais douté dans le groupe.

- Oh si…dit Yoshiki. Hide l'avait compris déjà et il m'a presque forcé à tout lui dire. C'était le seul avec qui je pouvais parler de ça. Mais maintenant, je vais te demander le même serment qu'à lui : surtout n'en parle à personne.

Heath mit la main sur son cœur avec gravité :

- Promis juré, je ne dirais jamais rien.

Au fond, Yoshiki était plutôt content d'avoir pu se confier à Heath. C'est toujours un peu désagréable d'être heureux et de ne pas pouvoir dire pourquoi. Ils continuèrent à discuter mais la journée s'acheva sans qu'ils avancent d'un iota sur la manière de secourir Toshi. Yoshiki se sentait un peu comme en manque d'inspiration et commençait à s'énerver contre lui-même. Plus il y pensait et plus l'idée de Heath de provoquer un scandale sur Masaya ne lui paraissait pas si mauvaise que cela. C'était en tout cas, une meilleure idée que celle qu'il avait eue. Il n'osait pas penser à la réaction de Toshi si Yoshiki avait payé Ketsuya pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Toshi avait quand même sa fierté et quel homme aurait supporté d'être « acheté » ainsi même par celui qu'il aimait ?

Malheureusement, Yoshiki n'eut pas le temps de creuser davantage le problème. Trois jours après sa visite à Heath, il fut invité au journal de vingt heures. Après l'interview, il sortit des studios et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa voiture garée le long du trottoir. Soudain, une grosse voiture noire arriva à toute allure et ralentit à sa hauteur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Un coup de feu claqua dans la rue…

_- Oh non ! Yoshiki ! Accroche-toi, je t'en supplie ! _

_- Hide, je te vois ! Je te vois enfin ! _

_- Non ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher ! Va-t-en ! Tu ne peux pas me rejoindre, pense à Toshi ! _

_- Je me suis fait tuer c'est ça ? J'ai même pas vu qui c'était…Putain…Toshi…_

_- Tu n'es pas encore mort idiot ! Alors je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes, tu m'entends ? Tiens bon ! _

_- Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII/**

Yoshiki était au studio. Derrière la vitre, il écoutait Toshi faire des essais pour l'enregistrement de _Dahlia_. Comme d'habitude, sa voix seyait à merveille aux compositions du blond comme si elle ne devait jamais chanter autre chose. Pourtant, Yoshiki était d'humeur sombre car entre lui et Toshi, rien n'était plus comme avant depuis que son ami était tombé amoureux d'une actrice nommé Kaori. Et Yoshiki s'était rendu compte depuis quelque temps qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour Toshi, bien trop forts pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amicaux. Il n'aurait pas su dire quand cela avait commencé. C'était arrivé doucement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte et, un jour, à force de rêver de Toshi, il avait dû regarder son cœur en face. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? C'était un ensemble de choses : sa gentillesse, son grand cœur, sa patience d'ange, sa présence apaisante, la façon il le faisait se sentir bien avec un seul mot ou une étreinte. Toshi était le seul à connaître et à savoir chasser les tourments qui faisaient souvent rage dans l'âme de Yoshiki. Il supportait son sale caractère au travail, il le connaissait par cœur et lui pardonnait toujours toutes ses folies.

En fin de compte, bien qu'il fût le leader officiel de X, Yoshiki savait que Toshi lui était essentiel.

D'abord, c'est par sa voix, que la musique de Yoshiki prenait vie. Toshi savait interpréter les mots de Yoshiki mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait lui-même. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Ensuite, Yoshiki avait besoin de le voir tous les jours, n'était-ce que pour parler de banalités. C'était une routine bienfaisante qui l'ancrait dans la vie et l'empêchait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui le guettaient perpétuellement au fond de lui. Une journée sans Toshi était incomplète, un peu comme une esquisse inachevée.

Le voir avec une femme était la pire des tortures que Yoshiki avait jamais eu à endurer. En plus, cette femme détestait le groupe et elle éveillait en Yoshiki l'angoisse sourde qu'un malheur n'allait pas tarder à arriver et que le meilleur de l'histoire était désormais passé.

Après les essais, Toshi rejoignit le batteur de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Yoshiki émergea difficilement de ses sombres pensées et répondit :

- Ce sera le meilleur album qu'on ait jamais fait.

- Cool …dit Toshi en remettant sa veste.

Yoshiki se détourna pour cacher l'altération de son visage. Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Toshi allait partir et le laisser là. Autrefois, il serait resté pour discuter avec lui et peut-être même qu'ils seraient allés boire un coup pour rentrer ensuite ivres et complices. Mais maintenant, Toshi prenait ses distances et disparaissait dés que l'on avait plus besoin de lui.

Hide, Heath et Pata avaient bien remarqué le manque d'intérêt qu'il prenait à l'album et cela les agaçait de plus en plus. Eux non plus n'aimaient pas Kaori et la soupçonnaient d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur Toshi. L'ambiance pourrissait et Heath avait même copieusement engueulé le chanteur au téléphone le jour où il oublia de venir au studio parce qu'il déjeunait avec sa petite amie. Hide servait de confident à Yoshiki et essayait parfois de jouer les médiateurs.

Yoshiki observa Toshi qui s'apprêtait à partir :

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Tu as encore besoin de moi ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton badin.

- Non.

- Tant mieux parce que je dois rejoindre Kaori.

Yoshiki ne put retenir une remarque acide :

- Ah oui ! Tu seras privé de dessert si tu arrives en retard ?

Toshi se figea et fronça les sourcils :

- Hé ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler d'elle sur ce ton !

- Moi je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait de toi ! rétorqua Yoshiki sans bouger et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. On dirait un fils à maman, c'est pathétique…

Toshi vint se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et la voix dure :

- T'as décidé d'être chiant ce soir ? J'en ai marre que toi et les autres, vous soyez sans cesse en train de critiquer mon couple ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, je resterai avec Kaori et il va falloir vous y faire !

Soudain, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin de velours bleu qu'il ouvrit et mit sous le nez de Yoshiki. Ce dernier crut qu'on lui écorchait le cœur quand il vit la superbe bague que contenait la boîte :

- Toshi…gémit-il d'une voix faible.

- Je vais la demander en mariage ce soir, déclara brutalement le chanteur en refermant l'écrin. C'est mon choix, ma vie et je ne permettrai à personne, même pas à toi, de se mêler de ça !

Jamais Toshi ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement. C'était comme si leur amitié d'enfance n'avait jamais existée et que Yoshiki n'était plus pour lui qu'un gêneur. Yoshiki se sentit partagé entre l'envie de le frapper méchamment et celle de se mettre à hurler de douleur. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de Toshi et de ses yeux noirs remplis de colère, il lui tourna le dos et lança d'une voix déformée par la souffrance :

- Félicitations ! Pas de doutes, vous faites un couple parfait ! Elle va te rendre heureux !

Toshi ne put manquer la note de sarcasme et répliqua :

- Absolument ! C'est la femme de ma vie ! Tu finiras peut-être par comprendre ce que c'est le jour où tu connaîtras réellement l'amour au lieu d'en faire des chansons !

Cette dernière attaque fit bondir Yoshiki comme un animal blessé. Dans un cri de rage, il hurla :

- FOUT LE CAMP !

Toshi ne sursauta même pas et sortit tranquillement. Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, Yoshiki glissa de sa chaise et s'effondra sur le sol, secoué par une violente crise de larmes.

Heath rentrait d'une nuit passée à faire la fête avec quelques amis dans une petite ville proche de Tokyo. Il était six heures du matin, il était passablement fatigué et roulait le long d'une autoroute monotone en direction de la capitale. Pour se tenir éveillé, il alluma la radio et tomba directement sur les informations :

_- Chers auditeurs bonjour ! Toute d'abord cette nouvelle qui vient de nous parvenir : _

_L'ancien leader du groupe mythique X-Japan, Yoshiki Ayashi, a été victime en début de soirée d'une tentative d'assassinat. Selon les premiers témoignages, il aurait été victime d'un coup de feu tiré depuis une voiture alors qu'il rejoignait la sienne au sortir d'une interview pour le journal de 20 heures. La voiture, apparemment une Maserati noire, a aussitôt pris la fuite. Yoshiki Ayashi a aussitôt été transporté à l'hôpital Nord de Tokyo et serait dans un état grave._

- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Heath reçut un tel choc à cette nouvelle qu'il faillit rentrer dans la voiture de devant qui ralentissait. Il changea ses plans et décida de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il dût résister à la tentation d'exploser les limites de vitesse tellement il avait du mal à contenir sa panique. Il se posait mille questions sans aucune réponse et, les mains crispées sur son volant, il répétait sans trop savoir à qui il adressait cette supplique :

- Faites qu'il s'en sorte…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il demanda son chemin à l'accueil et fonça aux urgences où Yoshiki venait d'être admis en salle d'opération. Là, dans le couloir, il tomba sur la mère de Yoshiki prostrée sur un banc devant la pièce où son fils était opéré. Il s'approcha prudemment, le cœur affolé d'angoisse car la mine de la femme reflétait le plus total égarement. Dans quel état se trouvait donc Yoshiki ?

- Mme Ayashi ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux gonflés de larmes :

- Hiroshi ?

Elle voulut se lever pour le saluer mais la force lui manqua. Heath lui indiqua d'un geste que ce n'était pas la peine et s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Je viens d'apprendre par la radio…Comment va Yoshiki ?

Elle refoula une montée de larmes pour expliquer d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…on lui a tiré dessus…La police est en train d'enquêter. Il…a reçu une balle qui lui a perforé le poumon…On l'avait déjà opéré dés son arrivée mais ils se sont rendus compte qu'il restait encore un éclat de balle très près du cœur, alors ils l'ont vite ramené ici…

La gorge de la pauvre mère se brisa et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains :

- On ne me laisse pas entrer, je ne sais pas ce qui passe ! sanglota-t-elle. Oh par le Buddha, si je devais perdre aussi mon fils, je…

- Non, ne pensez pas à ça, intervint Heath en posant une main secourable sur l'épaule de la femme. On va le sauver, j'en suis sûr…On ne perdra pas Yoshiki…

Elle lui agrippa désespérément les mains :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui a fait ça ?

Heath sentit son estomac se contracter et secoua la tête d'un air impuissant. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Du moins, il n'était pas sûr…mais un soupçon se formait dans son esprit dont il ne pouvait pas parler à la mère éplorée à côté de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui saurait le confirmer…

Au bout d'un interminable moment, les deux battant de la salle d'opération s'ouvrir sur un brancard poussé par deux infirmières. Heath reçut une nouvelle secousse en y découvrant Yoshiki, inconscient et perfusé avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

Aiko Ayashi se précipita sur son fils et interrogea d'une voix blanche le chirurgien qui venait de sortir. Ce dernier annonça d'un ton rassurant :

- Nous avons réussi à retirer l'éclat. Votre fils est hors de danger.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Aiko en joignant les mains. Oh grâce au ciel… !

Heath, resté en retrait, crut qu'il allait tomber de soulagement. Il s'avança vers le chirurgien :

- Il va se réveiller bientôt ?

- Pas avant plusieurs heures. Nous l'emmenons tout de suite en salle de réveil. Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Euh non…avoua Heath. Je suis un ami.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser mais seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à entrer dans cette salle.

Aiko lança un regard désolé au bassiste qui hocha la tête avec un bref sourire :

- Ce n'est pas grave…Au moins, je sais qu'il est sauvé. Allez avec lui, il voudra sûrement vous voir en se réveillant.

Elle lui étreignit le bras avec reconnaissance :

- Merci d'avoir été là… Je le dirais à Yoshiki et je vous ferai prévenir quand il aura repris conscience.

- Ok…

Aiko s'éloigna avec le brancard. Resté seul, Heath prit le chemin de la sortie avec une seule idée : trouver Toshi.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de sortir de l'hôpital. En effet, au moment où il traversait le hall d'attente, il vit les portes automatiques s'ouvrit sur un Toshi débraillé, pas rasé et complètement affolé. Il se précipita vers Heath :

- Tu es là ! Comment va Yoshiki ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Calme-toi, dit le bassiste en le prenant par les épaules. Il vient d'être opéré mais le chirurgien a dit qu'il était hors de danger.

Tohi poussa un long soupir et tomba sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui…avant de relever brusquement :

- Il faut que je le voie !

Mais Heath l'arrête en l'attrapant par le coude :

- Oh non, tu ne pourras pas maintenant ! Il est en salle de réveil et ils ne laissent entrer que la famille. Rassied-toi plutôt, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant et j'ai des questions à te poser.

Toshi voulut protester mais il se rendit vite compte que Heath avait raison. Alors il se rassit, Heath à sa droite. Le bassiste reprit à mi-voix car il y avait quand même plusieurs personnes qui se promenaient autour d'eux :

- Je suis au courant pour toi et Yoshiki. J'avais quelques doutes et je l'ai poussé à tout me raconter. Franchement, je suis content pour vous donc tu vois que tu peux tout me dire maintenant.

Toshi ne répondit que par un petit signe de tête puis le bassiste poursuivit :

- Toshi, j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu sais pourquoi Yoshiki a été agressé. J'ai le sentiment que c'est à cause de Masaya.

Les traits du chanteur se contractèrent. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes avec le menton dans ses deux mains croisées et répondit, le regard baissé sur le sol :

- C'est ce que je pense aussi mais je n'ai pas la moindre preuve. Kaori a passé la nuit chez Ketsuya. Oh, j'y suis habitué ! précisa-t-il devant le haussement de sourcil de Heath. Nous n'avons presque plus de vie de couple à vrai dire. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a deviné pour Yoshiki et moi.

- Comment aurait-elle fait ?

- Elle n'est pas idiote tu sais. Déjà, tout le monde sait que Yoshiki est au Japon en ce moment. Ensuite, il est vrai que je me suis souvent absenté pour le voir ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours trouvé des prétextes pour expliquer mon absence mais il se peut très bien qu'elle ait fait le rapprochement bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit du tout. Je ne me suis peut-être pas montré assez convaincant, je ne sais pas. C'est une actrice et moi, je suis un mauvais menteur…

- Et ensuite ? Admettons qu'elle ait compris. Elle se serait vengée sur Yoshiki ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui étais menacé si tu le revoyais.

- Merde, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant…marmonna Toshi. En fait, je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité le jour où vous êtes venus chez moi puisque tu ne savais pas que j'étais amoureux de Yoshiki. En réalité, c'est lui que Ketsuya a menacé. Kaori et lui savaient ce que je ressentais pour lui et ils m'ont dit qu'il mourrait si je partais ou si je tentais quoi que ce soit contre Masaya

- C'est pas vrai ! Yoshiki le savait !

- Bien sûr ! Je le lui ai dit le lendemain.

- Et donc, tu penses que…

- Que ce soir, Kaori a raconté à Ketsuya que j'avais renoué contact avec Yoshiki. Sadique comme il est, il aura sûrement voulu me prouver que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air qu'il avait proférée et il est allé lui tirer dessus. Lui ou l'un de ses sous-fifres.

- Bon sang…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Toshi réfléchit à voix haute, l'air de plus en plus sombre :

- Tout ça ne sont que des hypothèses mais…je suis persuadé de ne pas me tromper. Quelle autre raison pourrait-on donner à ça ?

Il se serra les dents :

- Mais il a raté son coup. Yoshiki est vivant et en sécurité ici. Plus rien ne me retient maintenant.

Il se leva :

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Heath.

- Voir les flics ! gronda Toshi. Il faut que je leur raconte tout ça. Cette fois, je crois que ç'en est fini de Ketsuya. Si c'est bien lui le responsable, il va payer ce qu'il a fait à Yoshiki.

- Je viens avec toi !

Les deux amis sortirent au pas de course de l'hôpital.

_- Je ne me sens pas bien… J'ai mal. Et en plus, je ne te vois plus. C'était mieux tout à l'heure._

_- T'étais en train de mourir tout à l'heure ! _

_- Ben c'était mieux. _

_- Idiot ! Estime-toi heureux de sentir quelque chose à nouveau !_

_- Te fâche pas, s'il te plaît..._

_- Je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste que tu m'as fait très peur. T'imagines pas comme je suis soulagé que tu t'en sois sorti. _

_- Je sens que quelqu'un me sert la main._

_- Ta mère est à ton chevet. Tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir à l'entrée du Paradis avant un très long moment, compris ?_

_- D'accord, je te le promets. _


	9. Chapter 9

**a-i mai : Oh oui, ça finit bien ! Ce qui est assez rare chez moi d'ailleurs ! **

**Dernier chapitre enfin ! Petite précision : je ne mets plus de majuscule à hide parce que je me suis rappelée qu'il disait qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre.**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu ! **

**Chapitre IX/**

Yoshiki errait comme un somnambule sur les trottoirs de Tokyo encore animés en dépit de l'heure tardive. Indifférent à la pluie froide qui coulait son dos, il pleurait en silence en se cachant son visage de la lumière des réverbères.

C'était comme si rien n'était réel autour de lui. Prisonnier de l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

_If it's all dreams, now wake me up_

_If it's all real, just kill me. _

Ces paroles de _Art of Life_ ravivèrent encore l'horrible douleur qui lui transperçait l'âme, d'autant plus qu'il les entendait avec la voix de Toshi. Toshi qui le traitait comme un étranger depuis son mariage, avait trouvé le coup de grâce cruellement parfait à asséner à son cœur lézardé.

Le visage de Yoshiki se contracta violemment sous l'effort qu'il fit pour comprimer un hurlement de désespoir. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne et le conduire à travers les rues. Il se laissa mener comme un enfant, rassuré par la vue de mèches roses qu'il voyait dépasser d'un capuchon noir. La main le serra plus fort et une voix amie lui chuchota :

- Je te cherche depuis une heure. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu es parti si brutalement après l'annonce de Toshi.

Yoshiki ne réagit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se vit introduit dans un appartement chaleureux et installé dans un fauteuil. Une grande serviette vint enveloppé son corps trempé et glacé. Dans la pièce à côté, il entendit hide téléphoner :

- Oui c'est moi…je l'ai trouvé, il est chez moi. Ok, à demain…

Yoshiki essuya l'eau et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage et lui brouillaient la vue. hide revint s'accroupir près de lui avec un air plein de douceur :

- Dis quelque chose Yoshi-chan…Crie, pleure, casse un truc mais ne reste pas comme ça. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir devant moi.

Yoshiki sembla faire un gros effort pour ouvrir la bouche puis il dit d'une voix si rauque qu'il ne la reconnue pas :

- C'est vraiment fini ? Nous cinq, le groupe…Toshi va vraiment faire ça ?

hide prit sa main dans les siennes et ses yeux noirs prirent l'expression d'un chagrin presque aussi poignant que celui de Yoshiki.

- Comme tu dois avoir mal…Tu l'aimes tellement. Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider. Mais…je crains que tout ne soit vraiment terminé cette fois.

Yoshiki se mit à trembler de tout son corps et s'agrippa désespérément aux mains de Hide. Sa voix brisée de sanglots cria :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant !

hide se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses propres pleurs. Il attira Yoshiki contre lui et le laissa évacuer toute sa peine sur son épaule.

----------

Le surlendemain de l'agression de Yoshiki, les médias et l'opinion publique du Japon tout entier ne parlaient plus que de l'histoire incroyable qu'avait révélée Toshi.

Comme prévu, il s'était rendu au commissariat avec Heath et avait raconté toute son histoire avec Masaya. Puisque Ketsuya était à présent le suspect numéro 1 dans cette affaire, les policiers étaient aller perquisitionner son domicile mais ils n'avaient pu que constater sa fuite et celle de Kaori que Toshi n'avait plus revue depuis la nuit de l'agression. Le couple était activement recherché.

L'affaire s'était très vite ébruitée et Toshi avait profité du fait que les journalistes ne le lâchaient plus pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la séparation de X-Japan et mettre les gens en garde contre Masaya.

Encouragées par son exemple, d'autres victimes de la secte trouvèrent la force de parler et avec leurs témoignages, la police put procéder à un véritable démantèlement de l'organisation. La frénésie autour de cette affaire allait alimenter les conversations pendant plusieurs mois.

Heath, que l'on savait impliqué, était lui aussi la proie de la curiosité des médias mais, fidèle à lui-même, il fuyait les interviews en préférant laisser parler Toshi.

Les fans furent terriblement bouleversés et se mobilisèrent en masse pour envoyer des messages de soutien à Yoshiki par le biais de son Myspace. Beaucoup allèrent même prier au temple pour sa guérison. Ceux qui avaient gardé rancune à Toshi pour la séparation du groupe, lui écrivirent maintenant pour lui dire qu'ils lui pardonnaient et qu'ils l'adoraient toujours autant.

Yoshiki s'était réveillé pendant que Toshi et Heath étaient au commissariat. Il était encore faible mais les médecins estimaient qu'il avait eu une chance incroyable de s'en sortir vivant. Toshi accourut dés qu'il apprit la nouvelle et fut immensément soulagé de le trouver assis dans son lit, confortablement callé dans de gros oreillers et non pas branché de partout comme il se l'était imaginé. Son torse était recouvert d'un gros bandage, visible à travers l'ouverture de sa chemise d'hôpital. Il était un peu pâle mais lorsqu'il aperçut Toshi, son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.

La gorge nouée par le soulagement, Toshi vint s'asseoir près de lui pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avait tué.

- C'est fini, murmura Yoshiki en passant les bras autour du cou du chanteur. Je sais ce que tu as fait parce que j'ai un peu regardé les infos et ils ont parlé de toi. Tu es libre maintenant.

- Grâce à toi…dit Toshi en lui embrassant la tempe.

Yoshiki eut un léger rire :

- Grâce à Ketsuya tu veux dire ! Il s'est fichu en l'air tout seul en me ratant ! Remarque…même s'il m'avait eu, rien ne t'aurait empêché de te révolter.

- Peut-être mais je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre….

Yoshiki ferma les yeux et se lova contre Toshi avec un soupir de bien-être. Pour lui, qui avait frôlé la mort de près, se retrouver environné d'amour et de chaleur était une véritable bénédiction.

- Toshi, reprit-il, le nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, j'aimerais qu'on ne sépare plus maintenant. Quand je sortirai d'ici, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi à Los Angeles. Ou même ailleurs. Nous pourrions aller n'importe où, là où tu voudras. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Toshi s'écarta un peu pour lui faire face et le regard qu'il posa sur Yoshiki répondit d'avance pour lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de murmurer :

- Va pour Los Angeles. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller ailleurs. Je veux seulement rester avec toi pour le restant de mes jours.

Sur ces entrefaites, on frappa à la porte. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec l'air de dire « Zut alors ! » puis Yoshiki invita l'importun à entrer. Ce fut d'abord une infirmière qui annonça qu'il avait un visiteur avant de s'effacer, devant un énorme bouquet de fleurs porté maladroitement par un homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Yoshiki poussa une exclamation de joie :

- PATA !

Le guitariste posa les fleurs sur une chaise et serra chaleureusement le convalescent dans ses bras :

- Ohaiyo Yoshi-chan ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu es venu exprès de Kobé !

- Bien sûr ! J'aurais traversé tout le Japon s'il l'avait fallu ! Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse que tu m'as causée ! Ne me refais jamais ça !

Ensuite, Pata se tourna vers Toshi et il y eut comme un instant de flottement entre ces deux anciens amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue. Enfin, Pata avança le bras et fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing qui ne fut qu'un effleurement sur la joue de Toshi.

- Toi là…Heath m'a raconté ton histoire la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça il y a encore quelques mois mais…je suis vraiment très heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi…répondit Toshi, les yeux brillants d'une émotion contenue.

Ils se serrèrent la main très fort comme des hommes qui s'adorent mais qui n'osent pas le montrer par fierté. Yoshiki observait la scène avec une expression d'ineffable joie.

Nouveaux coups à la porte :

- Encore ! s'amusa Yoshiki. Entrez !

Cette fois, c'était Heath. Il se figea en une posture comique d'étonnement quand il vit ceux qui étaient déjà présent :

- Wouah ! C'est quoi ça ? Un rassemblement de l'amicale des anciens de X ? Salut vieux ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Pata en venant lui serrer la main.

Puis il alla voir Yoshiki et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

- Bonjour chef bien-aimé ! Le Paradis n'a pas voulu de toi ?

- Non, répondit Yoshiki en souriant doucement. Un ange aux cheveux roses m'a refoulé à l'entrée.

Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre, en silence, soudainement liés par le souvenir de celui qui manquait.

- Il ne manquerait plus que lui ici…dit Pata en baissant la tête.

Yoshiki réprima un sourire et déclara d'un ton serein qui parut un peu mystérieux à ses amis :

- Il est là avec nous…Vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Grâce à tous les témoignages des victimes de Masaya, la secte avait pu être complètement démantelée. On avait même fini par mettre la main sur le gourou et son procès, promettait d'être l'un des plus suivi qu'on ait jamais vu dans le pays. Kaori et Ketsuya avaient été arrêté en Chine où ils s'étaient enfuis sous une fausse identité. Ketsuya, après plusieurs heures de garde à vue, avait avoué avoir tenté de tuer Yoshiki et confirma tout ce que Toshi avait raconté. Ketsuya et Kaori risquaient plusieurs années de prison l'un pour tentative de meurtre et pratiques sectaires et l'autre pour complicité.

Dés qu'il apprit que l'on avait retrouvé sa femme, Toshi ne perdit pas un instant et entama une procédure de divorce. La façon dont Yoshiki l'avait aidé à se sortir de la secte était maintenant connue de tous et chacun de s'émerveiller devant « une si belle histoire d'amitié ». Les deux concernés avaient décidé de ne pas parler de leur amour pour être plus tranquilles.

A présent heureux et libres, Yoshiki et Toshi faisaient pleins de projets. Ils avaient l'intention de travailler ensemble à nouveau sans avoir encore d'idées précises. Yoshiki était obsédé par une idée : revenir sur scène. Il avait retrouvé le plaisir de travailler et ce besoin du public qui était sa drogue autrefois. Il avait délégué une bonne partie de ses responsabilités au sein d'Extasy Record à son meilleur assistant pour avoir plus de temps pour composer. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans sa maison de Los Angeles où ils apprirent avec joie que le divorce de Toshi avait été prononcé.

Cette nuit-même, Yoshiki qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, resta assis au bord du lit à contempler les lumières de la ville à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre. Il entendit un léger soupir et se retourna vers son amant mais celui-ci dormait toujours profondément. Il sourit devant son visage paisible et laissa son regard errer sur son corps nu à demi découvert par les draps qui avaient glissé. Ils avaient « fêté» le divorce de Toshi en s'aimant comme des fous.Il se pencha et toucha la main de Toshi, étendue là où Yoshiki était censé être couché. Mille émotions s'agitèrent dans son cœur tandis qu'il jouait avec les doigts de son amour, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il n'aurait pas su trouver les mots juste pour décrire ce que c'était de l'avoir là, près de lui. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que c'était qu'être vivant et qu'il commençait tout juste à en éprouver la bouleversante félicité. Un sang et une énergie neufs coulaient dans ses veines et devant lui, l'avenir n'était plus fait que d'espérances.

Il reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Il était si tard qu'on pouvait aussi dire qu'il était tôt. Bientôt, la nuit pâlirait et Yoshiki se jura que cette aube serait celle de sa renaissance. Plus de peur, plus de dépression, plus de ténèbres dans son cœur. Rien que l'envie dévorante de croquer la vie à pleines dents et de profiter à fond de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. La vie, la vie et rien que la vie… ! Et l'amour aussi. Dans toute son intensité.

Plongé dans sa rêverie, il tressaillit légèrement quand deux bras entourèrent son torse nu. Des lèvres douces se posèrent dans le creux de sa nuque à un endroit qu'elles savaient particulièrement sensible. Paupières closes par le plaisir, il inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux s'offrir aux baisers de Toshi. Dans le même temps, le chanteur passait ses mains sur son ventre en un délicieux et excitant chatouillement. Toshi vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui glisser :

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- Je réfléchissais, répondit Yoshiki en se laissant aller en arrière, tout contre lui.

- A quoi ?

- Au fait que tu aies fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Toshi l'enlaça plus étroitement et parcourut son visage de baisers papillons. Yoshiki en ronronnait presque tellement il aimait la douceur de ses gestes. Bien calé là, contre son corps, il se laissa envahir par une somnolence aussi moelleuse que du coton. La terre pouvait arrêter de tourner ; il n'avait plus besoin de rien…

- - - - - - -

_- Yoshiki, le temps est venu pour moi de partir. _

_- Mais pourquoi !_

_- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais. _

_- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi ! Tu me manques tellement…_

_- Il faut que tu apprennes à te passer de moi désormais. Si je suis resté, c'est parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir aussi malheureux. Je m'étais juré de ne pas te quitter jusqu'à ce que tu aies enfin retrouvé le goût de vivre. C'est chose faite. Désormais, tu auras Toshi à tes côtés. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde du plus profond de mon cœur et je vous aime très fort. A présent, je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. _

_- Mais…on se reverra un jour ?_

_- Bien sûr. Vous viendrez tous me rejoindre un jour, toi, Toshi, Heath, Pata… and we'll rock the Heaven ! Tu vois Yo-chan, il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer. La mort n'est qu'un passage vers autre chose. Je pars devant mais je vous attendrai de l'autre côté. _

_- C'est juste un au revoir…._

_- Oui…ce n'est que ça. Prends soin de toi Yoshiki, prends soin de Toshi et soyez heureux tous les deux. _

_- C'est promis. Merci pour tout mon ami, merci…_

_- Au revoir…_

FIN.


End file.
